


Stronghold

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Flash Fic Night Prompts [28]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi, Non-explicit blood/gore, References to self-amputation, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there’s a stone pillar in this triad, it’s Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronghold

“Please don’t leave us,” Poe sobs, and Rey’s jaw clenches hard enough her teeth groan under the effort. “Come on, Finn, don’t leave us, stay with us, come on–”

 

He’s got first aid training like the rest of the pilots but it’s Rey who once helped a scavenger cut her own toe off after a bad fall–it’s Rey who’s gritted her teeth and pulled a shard the size of her hand out of an old man’s lung and held him through the gasping and gurgling afterwards, and now it’s Rey who has her hands full of Finn’s flesh and blood and pushes it back inside with dry eyes and a sore jaw.

It’s Rey who stands in the corner, motionless as they get Finn into his bactas tank–in the nick of time, the droids said–and it’s Rey who stops talking for the four weeks it takes before Finn wakes up, sparking several sets of unflattering rumors from the more unforgiving members of the Rebellion.

When Finn wakes up–when he finally gets discharged from the medical bay–it’s Rey who holds his hand through hours and hours of physical therapy, who grunts when Finn needs grunting and puts on her Stern Voice whenever one of her boys decides he’s too tired to bother with a meal.

But when Rey gets sick three months later–her very first cold doubled with a severe case of emotional fatigue–it’s Poe who cooks nerf broth and threatens her until she agrees to stay in bed, and it’s Finn who cuddles with her all day long and tickles her with his brand new, extremely cold metal toes, and it’s the both of them who kiss her cheeks and give her hell for being so terrible at taking care of herself.

 

Rey smiles, tells them they pick up the slack wonderfully well, and spends a whole afternoon doing nothing but lying in bed and kissing them in turn.


End file.
